Gaining an understanding of the universe requires celestial bodies to be observed together with the physicochemical reactions that take place at those bodies. In order to observe them, use is made of x-ray and gamma ray detectors that enable the sources of such radiation to be located together with the most massive stellar bodies that are the main emitters.
Gamma rays are detected by detectors on board satellites in order to avoid the distortions and the alterations to the radiation caused by the Earth's atmosphere.
Such detectors comprise sensors capable of interacting with gamma photons together with a processor unit for processing the data coming from those sensors. In order to limit, interference due to connection wires, it is known to connect the processor unit directly to the sensors by integrating the processor unit directly on the sensors. Nevertheless, that solution is complex to implement and prevents those two components from being fabricated separately, even though both of them are complex.
In order to facilitate the fabrication of components, it is also known to connect them together via a wired electrical connection. The drawback of that solution is that the wire connections give rise to interference between the sensors and the processor unit.